A STUDY IN SHERLOCK
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'Ariane DeVere. OS Johnlock. "John, pourquoi suis-je attirant ? "


**Auteure : **Ariane DeVere

**Fic originale : **www. fanfiction s/7653848/1/A_Study_in_Sherlock

**Traductrice : **Falyla

**Paring : **Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, **Sherlock Holmes** appartient à l'univers de **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** etaux scénaristes de la **BBC Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat**.

Cette histoire est née grâce au talent d'Ariane DeVere, je ne fais que la traduire, avec son aimable autorisation.

**Note de la traductrice** : Alors voici le petit OS que je vous avais promis. Absolument rien d'explicite dans ce texte, juste une très belle déclaration et une espèce d'ode dédiée au physique du Sherlock de la BBC, j'ai nommé : **Benedict Cumberbatch**.

Bonne lecture

**A Study in Sherlock**

- John, pourquoi suis-je attirant ?

John regarda dans son mug et remercia le ciel de l'avoir uniquement amené jusqu'à sa bouche et de ne pas avoir bu parce que sinon il aurait craché son thé dans tout le salon. Il avait l'habitude que Sherlock lui pose des questions étranges mais il arrivait encore qu'elles le prennent par surprise, particulièrement lorsqu'une question de cette nature soit délivrée après des heures de silence.

Il posa prudemment son mug sur le tapis, derrière sa chaise et se tourna vers son colocataire de six pieds de haut étalé sur toute la longueur du canapé.

- Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

- La semaine dernière, on était en train d'interroger les habitants de Colliers Lane et Mrs Seabourn n'a cessé de dire que l'homme qui l'avait persuadée de le laisser entrer dans sa maison était _tout à fait canon_ et j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire _vraiment_.

Sherlock grimaça et pressa brièvement les jointures de ses mains sur ses paupières.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui rend certaines personnes séduisantes et d'autres pas, admit-il, et pourtant il est évident que certains me trouvent plaisant à regarder. Molly Hooper ne cesse de me contempler où que je sois au Bart's et me suit tout le temps – et elle continue à me demander si je veux du café comme si elle était serveuse au lieu d'être médecin à la morgue. Je suis plutôt certain qu'elle ne fait ça que pour passer plus de temps à me scruter.

John sourit d'un air moqueur mais laissa son ami continuer.

- Puis, à la verrée organisée pour l'anniversaire de Lestrade le mois dernier, le sergent Fries, plutôt ivre, a essayé de m'entraîner sur la piste de danse et m'a dit que j'étais _beau à en mourir_ et Daniel qui travaille au café fait _cette_ chose, je crois _qu'il me déshabille des yeux_ presque à chaque fois que j'y suis.

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la longue silhouette de Sherlock et se demanda ce que Molly, Fries ou Daniel feraient si on leur donnait l'opportunité de le reluquer tel qu'il était là, maintenant : étendu, en pyjama et robe de chambre en soie, un bras théâtralement étendu sur le haut du canapé, l'autre affalé sur le sol, les doigts recourbés vers le haut en signe d'invite comme s'il suppliait quelqu'un d'entrelacer ses propres doigts avec les siens.

- _Toi aussi_, manifestement, tu penses que je suis attirant, lâcha abruptement Sherlock. Dis-moi _pourquoi_ je le suis.

John baissa les yeux sur son mug et se rappela mentalement du thé qui, miraculeusement, n'avait pas éclaboussé les murs jusqu'à présent.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes me dévisagent et me désirent, poursuivit Sherlock. Ou, du moins, pourquoi je suis séduisant pour certains et pas pour d'autres. Une fois, le sergent Donovan était particulièrement énervée contre moi – plus que d'habitude, je veux dire – elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'appelait pas le _freak_ **[1]** uniquement à cause de mon comportement, mais parce que j'avais _une allure bizarre_ aussi.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que les gens voient en moi et pourquoi est-ce certains le voient – quoi que ce soit – et d'autres pas ?

John tenta de garder une expression neutre mais il pensa à toutes les raisons qu'il avait – approximativement quatre-vingt-six – de ne pas vouloir s'engager dans cette conversation. Cependant, l'expression perplexe et frustrée de Sherlock lui disait qu'il ne devait pas se contenter de l'ignorer parce qu'il semblait vouloir sincèrement améliorer sa compréhension de la condition humaine.

John sauta sur ses pieds.

- Viens avec moi, fit-il en quittant promptement la pièce.

Il monta l'escalier et se dirigea dans sa chambre. S'il avait attendu que Sherlock se lève, il en aurait immédiatement résulté un argument pour savoir pourquoi John ne se contentait pas tout simplement de le lui dire tout de suite mais, en sortant du salon, en laissant Sherlock seul, la curiosité naturelle du détective le forcerait à le suivre. Et, sans surprise, quelques instants plus tard, son ami monta l'escalier à pas feutrés puis s'arrêta sur le seuil de porte, il regardait John avec méfiance.

- Ici, fit John en indiquant la garde-robe qu'il avait ouverte pour révéler un miroir qui recouvrait presque entièrement l'intérieur du battant. Approche et tiens-toi en face.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils puis hésita un long moment avant de s'avancer dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la penderie, se plaça sur le côté et dévisagea John. Manifestement, cette requête le laissait perplexe. John s'humecta les lèvres et essaya de garder ses pensées sous contrôle puis il prit les épaules de Sherlock et le fit pivoter en face du miroir. Sherlock se renfrogna en voyant son reflet tandis que John lui relâchait les bras et se tournait pour se tenir à ses côtés.

- Bon, je ne prétends pas parler au nom de _toutes_ les personnes qui te trouvent attirant, d'accord, mais laisse-moi te dire ce que je vois quand _moi_ je te regarde.

Il observa le miroir un long moment.

- Alors, tu n'es pas beau au sens _classique_ du terme. Il y a des hommes qui, de l'avis de pratiquement _tout le monde_, sont beaux même s'ils ne sont pas leurs tasses de thé – George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Hugh Grant…

Il émit un petit rire.

- D'autres acteurs sont disponibles…

Sherlock gigota et John comprit qu'il n'était pas très utile – Sherlock ne savait probablement même pas à quoi ressemblaient ces acteurs.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des gens qui ont un niveau général de charme que la plupart d'entres nous reconnaissent et que d'autres ne sont séduisants que pour quelques personnes tandis que tous les autres ne voient pas pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire. C'est pourquoi Fries pense que tu es très beau alors que ce n'est pas le cas de Donovan.

Il continua avec cette explication générale, en essayant de repousser le moment où il devrait aborder le sujet du propre attrait de Sherlock.

- Pour certaines personnes, une seule chose peut les rendre attirant aux yeux des autres, ce peut être un visage fantastique ou alors des yeux inhabituels ou un corps particulièrement beau ou élégant. Pour d'autres, c'est une combinaison de plusieurs différentes choses et ça s'applique à toi, je pense.

Il humecta une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus le choix et devait commencer à énumérer les détails.

- Okay, on va commencer par ta taille. Tu n'es pas immensément grand mais tu fais au moins, quoi, six pieds **[2]** ?

- Et un demi pouce **[2bis]**, précisa Sherlock.

John hésita, il se demanda ce qu'il devait poser la question. Visiblement, ce demi pouce était important et peut-être qu'il y avait là une histoire qui distrairait son ami de cette gêne qui le menaçait. Mais, là encore, cela n'aurait fait que repousser l'inévitable alors John poursuivit à contrecœur.

- Donc, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas massivement grand mais pour la plupart des femmes… (et _moi_, ajouta-t-il, silencieusement)… c'est suffisamment grand pour leur donner un sentiment de protection quand tu te tiens à leurs côtés. Ajoutons à ça ta minceur qui te rend plus élancé que tu ne l'es réellement.

Sherlock grommela.

- Quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais toujours _le_ _maigrelet_, déclara-t-il. Et Mrs Hudson et toi semblez passer votre temps à essayer de me nourrir alors j'ai supposé que j'avais encore l'air trop mince.

- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques livres, admit John, mais tu n'es pas _douloureusement_ maigre, tu es très, très svelte. Beaucoup de gens aiment les hommes fins. Et ça te donne des pommettes d'enfer aussi.

Il sourit.

- Lestrade a dit une fois que si leur déchiqueteuse de papier tombait en panne, ils pourraient sans doute se servir de tes pommettes en cas d'urgence.

Sherlock ne sourit pas, il avait l'air perdu dans l'étude de son image reflétée dans le miroir. John poursuivit la longue liste de ce qu'il avait en tête – liste qui avait des proportions inquiétantes.

- Ensuite, il y a tes extrémités, qui semblent extrêmement longues. Tu as des jambes interminables, assorties de grands bras, de larges mains aux doigts effilés…

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas _penser_ à son cou. Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cette hésitation et John développa rapidement.

- De nouveau, c'est une histoire de protection : de larges mains donnent une impression de protection. Les femmes en particulier peuvent penser que si tu possèdes de grandes mains, tu seras capable de tenir un bébé en sécurité.

Sherlock émit un ricanement mais parut comprendre. John poursuivit :

- Bon, ceci est un truc purement personnel mais j'en suis arrivé à penser que la combinaison cheveux noirs/yeux pâles, spécialement des yeux comme les tiens, qui changent de couleurs en fonction de la lumière, est attirante. De plus, je ne crois pas avoir réellement _vu_ quelqu'un qui a ce qu'on appelle _des yeux en amande_ avant – j'en avais lu la _description_ dans des livres mais tu es la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée qui les possède vraiment. Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui a des cheveux courts _et_ longs à la fois. De dos, ils sont vraiment courts sur la nuque mais il y en a _tellement_ qu'ils ont l'air beaucoup plus longs qu'ils ne le sont en réalité et cette particularité les rend intrigants à observer.

Il se retint d'ajouter qu'il aurait volontiers envahi plusieurs pays si on lui avait donné l'occasion de glisser ses doigts dans ces boucles.

- Et même _toi_, tu n'as pas pu manquer que tu as une bouche incroyable. La plupart des femmes qui nous connaissent m'ont dit à un moment ou un autre qu'elles tueraient pour avoir un arc de cupidon pareil.

Le froncement de Sherlock s'intensifia et John essaya promptement de le rassurer.

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire que tu as une bouche de fille. Ça marche sur toi – elle te va bien. Elle va avec tes autres traits et te donne une allure exotique et inhabituelle – mais pas d'une manière bizarre. Tu feras probablement un modèle _stupéfiant_ – si jamais tu as besoin de prétendre en être un pour une affaire, je parie que les maisons de mode s'arracheraient ta présence.

Comme s'il se voyait lui-même – ou peut-être, s'observait lui-même – pour la première fois, Sherlock changea de position et pivota pour former un plus grand angle avec le miroir, il examina son propre corps de haut en bas plusieurs fois. L'expression de dégoût qu'affichait son visage depuis qu'il faisait face au miroir s'effaça un peu. Il amena sa main sur sa bouche et passa et repassa ses doigts sur l'arc de cupidon de sa lèvre supérieure pour en dessiner le contour comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. John le regarda un long moment, ses yeux fixaient le mouvement hypnotique des longs doigts de Sherlock tandis qu'ils glissaient lentement sur sa bouche.

_Si ça se passait dans un très mauvais roman d'amour_, lui asséna soudainement son esprit quelques secondes plus tard, _en cet instant_, _je serais en train de relâcher mon souffle que je n'avais même pas conscience de retenir_.

_La ferme !_ s'ordonna-t-il silencieusement. _Parle d'autre chose avant que ça ne tourne vraiment en mauvais roman d'amour et que tu ne défailles à ses pieds !_

Le regard de Sherlock passa de son propre visage au reflet de John. Le froncement commençait à renaître tandis qu'il baissait la main, apparemment, il se demandait pourquoi John avait cessé de parler. John fit un vaillant effort pour se recentrer.

- Je veux dire, les mots qui en _sortent_ laissent généralement beaucoup à désirer – et, soyons honnêtes, ruinent très souvent l'ensemble…

Il sourit devant l'expression indignée de Sherlock mais son sourire s'affadit rapidement quand il réalisa qu'il y avait une dernière chose sur la liste dont il voulait parler et que celle-ci allait être la plus difficile de toutes.

- Bref, même si tes paroles sont un peu rudes parfois, il y a ta voix…

John fit une pause et essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration : s'il voulait que sa voix garde un ton égal, il allait définitivement avoir besoin d'air.

- Elle est très… caractéristique, finit-il par dire.

Il avait rapidement parcouru son lexique mental et avait rejeté tous les synonymes plus appropriés mais trop chargés d'émotion qui auraient trahi ses sentiments.

- Elle est profonde, elle a ce ton bas qui la porte probablement sur… des kilomètres. Ton accent possède le bon côté d'être trop chic mais tu as la brillante capacité de réussir à le modifier quand tu imites d'autres personnes…

À ce moment-là, la bouche de John prit le dessus et se mit à fonctionner en avance sur son cerveau.

- Quand tu es sur une affaire et que tu es gonflé à bloc, tu as une façon vraiment intense de prononcer mon nom, elle me donne l'impression que je peux combattre des géants. Et quand tu ris et que tu parles en même temps, tu as cette espèce de petit cheveu sur la langue tout à fait adorable…

Son cerveau lui hurla qu'il était en train de révéler beaucoup trop d'informations et tenta d'écraser la pédale de frein mais Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de John dans le miroir. John fut incapable de s'arrêter tandis que la vérité continuait à s'écouler de lui.

- Si une centaine de personnes parlaient dans une pièce, je serais encore capable de distinguer ta voix parmi toutes les autres, admit-il.

Ils se fixèrent tandis que John réfléchissait à un moyen de faire marche arrière. Il s'efforça de sourire dans une tentative désespérée de paraître nonchalant.

- Alors voilà. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que certaines personnes te trouvent attirant.

Il baissa la tête, essayant de garder ses pensées sous contrôle mais il était conscient du léger tressaillement de sa respiration. Il y eut un mouvement à côté de lui, il leva la tête une nouvelle fois et vit le reflet de Sherlock se tourner à demi jusqu'à lui, afin de le regarder directement plutôt qu'à travers le miroir. Même à moitié visible, le regard de Sherlock était intense.

- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? demanda doucement Sherlock.

John fronça les sourcils, il crut un bref instant pouvoir s'en sortir en bluffant mais ensuite il haussa les épaules, leva le menton et fit face à la fatalité.

- Joliment depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, confessa-t-il. Du moins, j'ai compris que tu étais magnifique au moment où je t'ai vu mais il y avait quelque chose… d'autre. Je ne sais pas – je ne peux même pas le décrire.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Ce n'est pas important. Vraiment. Je suis allé au labo avec Mike et tu as juste levé les yeux puis tu les as détournés à nouveau et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était : _Oh, te _voilà. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça signifiait mais les mots étaient dans ma tête et ils avaient du sens. Et puis quand tu es venu m'emprunter mon téléphone, je n'aurais pas été surpris le moins du monde que tu me dises : _Salut, où étais-tu ? Je t'attends depuis des _lustres ou quelque chose comme ça mais tu as juste pris le mobile et tu t'en es servi. Ensuite, tu as commencé à sortir tous ces trucs incroyables sur moi et j'ai été convaincu que tu connaissais tout ça parce que tu me connaissais, _moi_ – parce que tu me reconnaissais, tout comme je t'avais reconnu. C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé à l'appartement le jour suivant mais après j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas, que tu ne…

Il serra les poings de frustration.

- Je ne sais même ce que sont ces foutus _mots_. J'ai compris que tu ne me connaissais pas comme je te connaissais, comme je l'avais ressenti. Je veux dire, il est évident que tu connaissais toutes sortes de choses _physiques_ sur moi mais tu ne leur donnais pas le même sens de… reconnaissance que moi. Il m'a fallu un moment pour l'admettre mais c'est bon maintenant.

Il s'interrompit, frustré – quoiqu'à peine étonné – qu'il ait libéré ses pensées si facilement alors que Sherlock ne lui avait posé qu'une simple question. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention, il était important de s'assurer que Sherlock n'était pas effrayé par ses révélations. Il essaya de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas une menace. Je ne demande rien de plus. J'aime vivre avec toi, j'aime les trucs de dingues dans lesquelles on s'embarque, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus, Sherlock. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te coller contre un mur – je ne pleure pas tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, ni rien de stupide comme ça. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que nous avons maintenant.

Il regarda directement dans le reflet des yeux de son ami et laissa la sincérité de ses paroles se voir dans son sourire alors qu'il prononçait délibérément un classique.

- _Tout_ va bien.

Il commença à se détourner avec l'intention de proposer d'aller faire plus de thé – ou n'importe quoi de normal qui chasserait cette gêne entre eux mais la voix de Sherlock l'interrompit à mi-chemin de son mouvement.

- John.

Non. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre Sherlock prononcer son nom d'une voix si douce maintenant. Il secoua la tête et marmonna :

- C'est _bon_, Sherlock. Oublie ça. Ou, plutôt, non, tu sais, ne l'oublie pas mais c'est bon. Rien n'a changé.

Il pouvait sentir que Sherlock s'approchait de lui, savait que s'il se tournait pour le regarder maintenant, il serait prisonnier de ces yeux et en révélerait bien trop sur la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas endurer ça, il fallait juste que les choses reviennent à la normale. Il en avait trop dit et ne pouvait retirer les mots mais il n'avait pas besoin que Sherlock se sente désolé pour lui ou – bien pire – qu'il le prenne pour un imbécile romantique. John ne croyait même pas en la réincarnation ou en l'idée que des personne étaient destinées à être ensemble vie après vie. Sherlock ne ressentirait que du dédain devant une telle idée de toute façon alors il ne pourrait pas saisir le sentiment d'appartenance que John avait ressenti à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- _John_.

La poitrine de John était douloureuse rien qu'au son de la voix de Sherlock.

_Concentre-toi, Watson_, se dit-il, en colère. _Tu as ici une chance de maintenir cette amitié intacte et si tu fais tout foirer, je jure devant dieu que je te tirerai personnellement une balle dans la tête._

En grognant presque sous l'effort, il pivota jusqu'au miroir et examina leurs deux reflets pendant un moment puis se força à se tourner pour faire face à son ami. Il remonta son menton, leva les yeux et rencontra ces iris dévastateurs et essaya une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas important.

Juste comme il le craignait, les yeux de Sherlock se rivèrent aux siens. L'intensité de son expression ne ressemblait à rien de ce que John avait vu avant, sa voix se fit douce et hypnotique tandis qu'il baissait la tête et soufflait ses mots douloureusement proches de la bouche de John.

- Et si moi, je _voulais_ que ça importe ?

**FIN**

**NdT **:

**[1]** Dans la version française de France 4, _the freak_ est traduit par _le taré_ mais ce mot signifie également : monstre de foire, phénomène, aberration, bizarrerie, ce qui est anormal ou insolite, exceptionnel dans le sens de rare.

**[2]** 6' = 1,83m **[2bis ]** 0,5'' = 1,27cm

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, j'accueille avec plaisir toutes vos remarques et commentaires.

Bises

Falyla


End file.
